Was it a dream ?
by Vasquez1987
Summary: Sirius offers Remus to teach him something. When the canine Marauders are there how it will end?


**Title: **Was it a dream ?  
**Author:** Ania (or Vasquez1987)  
**Disclaimer:** not mine, I'm sure you know that.  
**Rating:** R for people in the nude and some groping  
**Special thanks** to Mrs. Cad who did one hell of a beta reading. (mind you, she didn't correct all the story); Jennie who helped me to get through my writer's block  
**Author's notes:** I started to write it during an extremely boring Chemistry lesson sometime in late September. Yes, I needed eight month to finish it off.  
**Feedback** would be nice

* * *

_italics_ - Remus' thoughts and spells

* * *

Remus Lupin was pacing around the empty classroom waiting for Sirius to come. His friend wasn't late; it was just that this meeting was the one Remus wasn't looking forward to. At the age of 15 he already knew the consequences of puberty. He stopped and looked at the door with longing. Like falling in love. The whole conversation was Sirius' idea so Remus would learn how to lose his sexual tension, or at least some of it. It wasn't as though Remus didn't know how to do that. Just this morning he had been forced to take care of things caused by a half naked Sirius dancing in the dorm room to some Muggle song. The melody popped into his head and he smiled fondly at the memory. 

Sounds of nervous steps resumed. _How am I supposed to be a Gryffindor if I don't even have the courage to tell Prongs and Padfoot that I swing the **other** way. I think it's better to keep Wormtail in the dark, as he doesn't seem to be the liberal one. He kicked the wall and checked his watch. What a life. I'm a werewolf. Although not many people know about my condition most of the school population sees me as a bookish and shy guy. Not attractive at all. But it's good as it is. How do I answer girls' pleas ? "Sorry, I don't like females" or what ? I'd probably become more of an outcast than I already am._

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening and then slamming.  
"I swear" said Sirius after casting a strong locking charm on the door "how many times shall I tell her that I don't want to go out with her anymore?"  
"Don't ask me, Paddy. I'm the last person to know". _You could say that you're going out with me._

Remus couldn't stop himself from giving Sirius a discreet once over. Starting from black Docs covered by black, air tight jeans _I swear, what an edible arse_ followed by a half unbuttoned see-through white shirt with a red and yellow undone tie which went round his collar like a dog leash. And that well tanned skin, those piercing blue eyes with their eyelids covered with a hint of glitter and black eyeliner. His short black hair looked wet because of the gel and was sticking out like a hedgehog's needles. _He looks so ravishing._

"Now, Remmy," said Sirius "The point of this session is to make sure you know the possible answers to that." He smiled. "By the way, it was a rhetorical question". He picked up a piece of broken glass, no doubt left here as a memento of a party or drinking expedition. After a short consideration he tapped it with his wand transfiguring it into a box of chalk. He took out one, left the box on one of the desks and, with a short _Scourgify_ cleaned the blackboard. 

Sirius put his left hand on a desk and took a position that gave him the look of pureblooded flirt, that he was. He locked his eyes with Remus' and with a simple movement of his right hand, invited him to sit down at the front desk. 

Remus, knowing that there was no possible way of escape, sat down in the first row.  
"So, my dear Remmy, are you ready for this lesson, the most important one in your life, I might add ?" said Sirius and got a 'grumph' in response. He then pushed himself up the desk and laid at its whole length and propped his head on his left hand so his face would be on the same level as his friend's.  
Remus bit his lip and stared at the desk in front of him.  
"What happened, Moony, to your curiosity? Wouldn't you normally be asking tons of questions ?" asked Sirius imitating McGonagall's stern tone. 

That made Remus look up. He immediately got lost in his mentor's eyes which were staring at him. In fact he wasn't able to utter a word. Sirius laughed. He made a 270° roll toward his friend. Startled, Remus came out of his Never-never land and tried to move back. The chair held him in place. He looked at Padfoot with a mixture of lust and horror that the Animagus found strange and amusing. Remus was keeping the distance between the desk by gripping and pushing himself away from it at the same time, trying to keep his face as far as possible from his classmate. _If I didn't do that, I'd probably just throw myself at him._

"Well, Moony," Sirius pushed himself up. "You seem troubled today"  
"I might be. A bit"  
"Love trouble ?" asked the Animagus with a knowingly tone. Remus blushed.  
"It's not your business" _Even though I've got a crush on you._  
"Ickle Remmie, fell down, fell hard, ickle Remmie is in love." sung in a mocking tone was what he got in response.  
"Drop it. Say whatever you have to say. I want to go to the tower and do my homework."  
"You won't be able to concentrate. You look so tense; you're stressing out," said Sirius, noticing that his friend was growing redder every second and starting to tremble. 

Remus stood up, went to the door and tried to open it. Unfortunately due to Sirius' abilities at locking charms he wasn't able to get out. He started to pound on the door and shout but apparently, because the Animagus had put a silencing charm on the classroom, no one could hear him. He leaned against the door and swore loudly.  
"I didn't know you had it in you Moony" 

Remus swore again and had the weird feeling that Sirius was staring at his arse. _Might as well explain what he said. NO. You dummy, you know he's as straight as a bloody hard on you get after you see him naked. Shit. Wrong mental image._

He heard his friend approaching and he spun around. It turned out to be a very bad idea; he got covered in chalk. His best school robes were ruined, at least for now. He didn't like the idea of a chalk fight nor the consequences of it, whatever they might be. Unfortunately it was too late. Sirius had already prepared a box of white powder and was preparing to charm its contents so it would fall on his friend. 

"Don't you dare, Siri !" threatened Remus but Black wasn't easily intimidated. He advanced towards poor Remus who, blocked between the object of his affection and the door, didn't have much chance of getting away from the contents of the box falling graciously onto his hair. But he was the winner in this fight. Being a smart one he closed his eyes and mouth and shielded his face with his hands. Sirius hadn't thought about the possibility of getting a taste of his own medicine. While laughing at his friend he inhaled some of the content of the chalk cloud causing him to choke like mad. 

Remus went out of the chalk-polluted area, shook off as much of the chalk as he could and waited patiently for Sirius' coughing fit to stop. His friend was currently on his knees, holding his tummy with both hands looking like he might puke any minute. But he didn't. After a few minutes of clearing his lungs from chalk dust, Sirius stood up. He was greeted by the sight of Remus holding his wand and smirking. The sight of his mate in this position was rather rare. Confused, he looked around, down… and felt the whole box of chalk powder falling on his head. This time he immediately covered his face with his hands and ran out from the range of attack. He didn't look at Remus for revenge but conjured a mirror. The sight of his hair, now white, and, with only front bit showing a small trace of his raven hair, might have traumatised him for life. He stood there, gaping at his reflection, which gave Remus the satisfaction of a well done job. He decided to have more fun. With a short movement of his wand he made the mirror shatter into pieces. At this point Sirius was on the verge of crying.  
"I look terrible!" He said with shaking voice.  
"Who laughs last, laughs the longest, Siri. Remember that for the future. And unlock the door." 

Sirius started to panic.  
"And go outside ? No way ! I have a reputation to keep !"  
"Siri, you behave like a baby."  
"Clean me, Remmy!"  
"Sorry ?"  
"You know plenty of charms, don't you. There must be one to clean a person."   
Remus made a show of considering. _Of course there is. But I won't tell him that._  
"I don't remember any. You know what, there's a toilet not far away. No more than ten meters from this classroom. I can watch out for passers-by and meantime you will sneak in there."  
"Fine. I have no other options." 

Sirius went to the door and opened it. He let Remus out so he could show him where exactly the loo was. It really wasn't far. Seeing Remus going to the corner and giving him the thumbs up, Sirius ran as fast as he could to his safe house. A few seconds later the door opened once again to reveal his friend, who closed it and stood against it. By then Sirius already had his head under the flow of water. 

_He's lucky there are no mirrors here._ Sirius with wet hair looked worse than with white hair. Generally speaking the wash made him look ordinary: his hair gel and make-up were gone. He no longer had black horns. Instead his hair was clinging to his scalp which gave him the look of a wet dog. Remus couldn't hold back a laugh. He didn't notice that Sirius had conjured up some water balloons to hover above him and started to sing:  
"Five, let's finish this game; four, that I will win today." Remus stopped laughing and looked at his friend not sure what was to happen. "Three, I see confusion upon thy face; two, that's how I'll show you your place." By then the werewolf really didn't know what was happening. "One, be prepared for a blast; zero, laughs longest who laughs last." After Sirius finished his countdown the balloons exploded and soaked the startled Remus. 

This time Remus didn't wait for revenge; his mad pursuit after Sirius was quite eventful. They both managed to soak each other completely, ran madly around the sinks and enjoyed themselves. Their wet clothes were heavy and kept clinging to the bodies. After making a truce they both sat in front of each other. Sirius was sprawled across the wet floor and didn't mind about his reputation any more. Remus looked at him discretely. He looked different now. His face looked natural, the shirt outlined his perfect body and the trousers had become like a second skin to him, which gave the werewolf an eyeful of his friend's excitement. _What ?_ Remus could feel himself blushing and was very happy that his robes, despite the weight saved him a bit of privacy. 

"You know what," said Sirius suddenly, "We should take our clothes off and let them dry on the radiator 'cause I bet you don't remember the right spell either." He didn't even wait for Remus to agree. He untied his Docs, the only bit that had survived the fight without any problem, and tossed them under one of the sinks. Socks, due to their rather poor state, were thrown in the pan and flushed down with the hope that no one would ever use it again. Poor Remus didn't know what to do. He was sure that if he looked, he would stare and drool over his friend. If he concentrated on the wall he would be taken for a bashful guy. He knew that he just couldn't look at the nearly naked Sirius. He decided on undressing himself. He took off all of his garments except for his boxers while Sirius was struggling to get out of his incredibly tight jeans. After placing his property neatly on a radiator Remus went back to his place and settled on pretending to nap. But being the curious creature that he was, he kept his eyelids slightly open. 

He was taken by surprise when, instead of tight boxers he expected to see, there was nothing. Or rather a pale arse which colour clashed with the nice tan in places where Sirius' swimming attire apparently ended. It was a good thing to see, considering the fact that his friend might have as well been turned with his front towards him. Sirius swore loudly and seemed to regret now that his socks were on their way to the sewage. 

Remus was sure that even if his friend was a Hogwart's prime womaniser, and, no doubt, had had his way with quite a few of them, he wasn't confident at all with being completely in bluff in the presence of another guy. 

The Animagus was at his wits end; he had no idea how to move about without anything that would cover his, now apparent, hard-on. The sock wasn't the perfect garment but it would provide him this little bit of privacy. He peeked behind and noticed that Remus seemed now to be miles away, his impish smile indicating that it was someplace nice. That made Sirius' mischievous side awaken. Being the troublesome person that he was, he decided to transform and in a very annoying and a bit brutal way bring his friend back. He didn't even realize that he found a solution to his problem. 

Sirius put his plan into action. Remus didn't notice his mate's musing and the next thing knew, was a heap of fur on his torso and a wet tongue on his face. Immediately, he covered his head with forearms, trying, in vain, to defend from dog's spit. Wisely, he kept his mouth shut and eyes closed until he felt Padfoot getting off. He then stood up and washed the offended area in the nearest sink. Completely forgetting about his hard on, he approached the dog that was now wagging his tail and looking up at him with puppy eyes.  
"Padfoot."  
"Woof."  
"You know that I despise when you do that, don't you?"  
"Woof."  
"Well…" As Remus continued his playful rant, Sirius became very glad that dogs aren't expected to answer with anything else than a bark or a growl. It's not like he wasn't accustomed to the prefect's endless speeches concerning the smallest misbehaviours, he already learned how to pretend to listen to these. It was the fact that his canine's smell sensed someone's arousal and he was sure it wasn't his, which only left his mate to be the one, according to his nose, suffering from a raging hard-on. So he began his calculations. 

"No, you know I won't shut up-" Remus continued. He did when the dog suddenly stood up and used hi shoulders as a support. "Paddy," the animal became a human with his face so close to his own. "what-" 

The sensual weight of lips upon his own and the feeling it gave off made him lean into the kiss. Fingers tracing patterns on his chest and abdomen to finally settle on his hips made him burning with desire. His own caressing the other's shoulders and neck, the feeling of warm flesh under his palms, so real. He moaned silently, not caring about who the other person was, only knowing that his dreams partly merged with reality as he felt the other's erection pressing onto his own. Skilful tongue brushing his lips and mouth, the wonderful body heat, he wanted more, he tried to wish the goddamned boxers off. Blissful rubbing of the other's groin, these mouth on his sucking on his neck, the smell of sex. The time stood still.  
"Siri !"  
His knees gave in, the heat disappeared as he slowly sunk to the floor, dash of air, the door slam. 

_Was it a dream ? _


End file.
